Carsten Tapes
Background *This is a collection from Carsten of Berlin of BFBS shows covering a period stretching from 1995-2001 (the end of the shows' run). He gave an indication to Peel Mailing List user User:So.it.goes.2512, who has taken on the responsibility of cataloguing and sharing them, as to their origins: "Over the years I have recorded ca. 80 2-hr-shows of "John Peel's Music on BFBS", which were aired once a week. I have preserved them on VHS cassettes, which offered good sound quality at a very cheap price. Up to now I have only copied the songs that I liked, and included them into my music mp3 collection. Also, I have presented them to friends, and most were excited! I found a lot of cool music on his shows and, I must say, I really miss his music and his voice. It was a hard blow when they said he was gone. Over the years, he came to be a sort of virtual family member...I guess that his BFBS shows were a little more private, since he often complained about getting no response from his audience. He sometimes even chatted with Sheila during the show, and he talked a lot about his family and his "exciting life in show biz" (like remembering to put the chicken away due to bad weather...). It's not only the cool new music I miss but also his narratives...However, since some months I have started to copy the shows whole to mp3, cut them up into individual tracks and researched the whole playlists. Its kind of a hobby and eats up a lot of time. I got a bit scared when I found out that my VCR had failed, and the repair man said that VCRs were not produced anymore... Now I want to transfer to mp3 as quickly as possible." (Email, 08 July 2010) *Carsten is to be congratulated on his initiative in sharing much previously unavailable material. List Of Shows 1995 27 May 1995 (BFBS) / 24 June 1995 (BFBS) / 26 August 1995 (BFBS) / 09 September 1995 (BFBS) / 11 November 1995 (BFBS) / 23 December 1995 (BFBS) / 30 December 1995 (BFBS) 1996 07 January 1996 (BFBS) / 13 January 1996 (BFBS) / 28 January 1996 (BFBS) / 27 April 1996 (BFBS) / 01 June 1996 (BFBS) / 20 July 1996 (BFBS) / 31 August 1996 (BFBS) / 15 September 1996 (BFBS) 1997 10 April 1997 (BFBS) / 22 May 1997 (BFBS) / 07 August 1997 (BFBS) / 14 August 1997 (BFBS) / 11 September 1997 (BFBS) / 18 September 1997 (BFBS) / 25 September 1997 (BFBS) / 23 October 1997 (BFBS) / 27 November 1997 (BFBS) / 04 December 1997 (BFBS) 1998 08 January 1998 (BFBS) / 24 April 1998 (BFBS) / 24 June 1998 (BFBS) / 01 July 1998 (BFBS) / 23 August 1998 (BFBS) / 01 November 1998 (BFBS) / 08 November 1998 (BFBS) / 29 November 1998 (BFBS) / 20 December 1998 (BFBS) 1999 24 January 1999 (BFBS) / 05 September 1999 (BFBS) / 10 October 1999 (BFBS) / 31 October 1999 (BFBS) / 07 November 1999 (BFBS) / 13 December 1999 (BFBS) / 20 December 1999 (BFBS) / 27 December 1999 (BFBS) 2000 03 January 2000 (BFBS) / 09 January 2000 (BFBS) / 16 January 2000 (BFBS) Category:Carsten Tapes